


The Trials and Tribulations of High School

by vorealicious



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorealicious/pseuds/vorealicious
Summary: Pete Wentz is clearly obsessed with Mikey Way, who in turn is obsessed with somebody else, whose obsessions are unknown.Gerard Way and Frank Iero are forced into group therapy, and meet two new students that'll change their high school lives.Brendon Urie is still coping with his recent loss by taking on a bit too much more than he can handle.Ray Toro feels hopeless as he learns what real life has to offer.Hearts will surely break, but all of them will grow up sooner or later.
Relationships: Alicia Simmons/Mikey Way, Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way, Lindsey Ballato/Jamia Nestor, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Trials and Tribulations of High School

**Author's Note:**

> This is another high school AU.
> 
> Characters may be added, and the plotline isn't fixed as of yet (12 Feb 2020).
> 
> Enjoy!!

Mikey sat on the edge of the court, the early morning sun shining on his face, with an empty notepad in his lap. He took in the full view of Alicia Simmons, the most popular girl in school, gently hitting the ball into the hoop.

He hadn't written anything so far, even though he was supposed to be making notes for an extensive showcase on the girls' croquet team, who "worked very hard" and "deserved an article" because of "how awesome they were". Ray told him not to push his luck with the school news club head. He did, and somehow he got exactly what he asked for.

Now, he had to be there for all their events; whether it be a practice or interschool matches. Not that he didn't like it; he thoroughly enjoyed staring at Alicia Simmons practice in the early mornings, when the sun seemed to spotlight only her on the court, or when she was playing against another team, with this calculating look on her face, standing in a battle pose.

A few weeks with this routine had passed, until one fine Thursday morning, Mikey was entranced looking at Alicia: he wasn't even startled when she walked right up to him after practice.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Mikey had to shake his head. _What?_

"Can you hear me, dipshit?"

"Sorry, what?"

"What's your goddamned problem?"

"What did I do?"

"Look, I know that you have to do an article on the team, but what the everloving fuck requires 3 weeks of research? Surely you're not writing an entire research paper on us."

"I, I've been ordered by the news club head to research any topic for at least one month, as we don't put out many articles throughout the year." Mikey quickly made up an excuse and smiled meekly to convince her.

"That's bullshit."

"Believe it or not, it's true."

"Yeah, okay. I know what your gameplan is."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you tell me?"

"I think you've been paid good money to spy on us, to look at our techniques."

Alicia finally caught a look at his blank notepad. "Look," she continued, "I don't know what you're doing but I want you to stay away from the team. Or else it'll be bad for you."

"Okay, I guess," Mikey muttered as he got up.


End file.
